Shinryaku
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Jude Heartfilia and Igneel Dragneel are childhood friends, but one day an old enemy comes to them ordering Jude to give his daughter Lucy to his son Loke. Igneel finds out about this and sends his son Natsu to protect her. Will love blossom between them or will their love be shattered. Lemons, Action, Humor, and Language. A Nalu Romantic Action Comedy


Shinryaku

This is a rewrite of one of my old stories, Song Of Love, but slightly different plot

Chapter 1: Enter the Dragon

 _Fiore used to be town of happiness, and safety thanks to Jude Heartfilia, a don who fought for justice, just as he promised his best friend Igneel, but now a mafia don by the name of Acnologia has entered and turned Fiore into a crime ridden slum. In order to keep Fiore safe Jude has no choice but to marry his daughter Lucy, to Acnologia's son Loke. What will happen, when she falls for a dragon._

Lucy was in her room, scared of what was going to happen, she didn't want this marriage, already five minutes into meeting Loke and he was already eyeing her with hungry eyes. She knew her father didn't want this marriage either, but he had no other choice, it was either keep the public safe or lose his daughter, and he hated both options.

"Lucy?" a blond haired man asked.

Lucy looked up from her picture frame showing a picture of her mother, who had gone missing for a year.

"What do you want Sting?" she asked. Sting looked at his sister with a hurt expression on his face. He loved his sister very much, he and their father both.

"Hey, baby sis look at me." he said bending down in front of her. "Look, I hate this asshole just as much as you and dad, but it is tough for us make a choice."

"I hate this Sting, is there no one who can save me from this torture?" Lucy sobbed.

Sting quickly pulled her in for a hug, and he knew that there was someone, but they both haven't seen him in years. Natsu had always been there for them, and both Sting and Jude knew he was in love with Lucy. Lucy was the only one who had no idea.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mavis is watching, and she'll bestow a guardian upon you. This I promise." Sting said kissing Lucy's forehead.

 _Meanwhile in Hargeon, at Fairy Tail Headquarters, where Comissioner Igneel, son of Makarov Dreyar Dragneel had officially retired as an officer._

"Alright brats, settle down." an old man shouted calming his children from there usual shenanigans.

"Thank you." he said grabbing his clipboard. "Now, time for role call."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Here Sir."

"Juvia Lockser."

"Here Sir."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Here Sir."

"Levy McGarden."

"Here Sir."

"Natsu Dragneel." he said, but noticed that the pink haired male wasn't there.

"Ugh, that boy will be the death of me." he mumbled. "Mira?"

"Yes Master?" the siver haired woman asked.

"Where is my Grandson?" the old man demanded.

"Erza said, he was on a mission."

Makarov couldn't help but smile. "He takes after you Igneel." he said to a red haired man.

"Well, he is a Dragneel."

 _Somewhere in Hargeon_

"Hibiki, Kazuki." a man shouted.

The brown haired male looked over to see his comrade running towards him.

"What Jacob, what happened?" "What hand dared touch you?"

"SALAMANDER." a voice said.

"Who's there?" Hibiki asked pulling out his gun.

All of a sudden the power was cut, and the sound of punches could be heard. As soon as the lights turned back on, apile of men were on the floor, but there was one man standing out from the rest. The man was wearing, a black button up sirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, brown boots, a black G-shock, a silver and black bracelet, and a white scaly scarf, however what made him stand out was his hot pink hair.

"S...Salam...mander?" the brown haired male asked.

"You were warned, I thought I told you and your gang to close up shop?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, we were just about to leave." one guy said, drawing his gun and aiming it at Natsu.

"Hm, guess, I'll have to beat you guys again." he said clenching his fist.

 _New Story, will update others soon, i have alot on my mind right now, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll see you guys next time._


End file.
